Across the Stars: Prologue
by ShawDawg06
Summary: an alien race spies on human activity throughout the solar system...but is caught in the act. now, a war will be fought across the stars.


Across the Stars

PROLOGUE 

REPORT FILE: 299603.

SUBJECT: SOLARIS PLANETARY SYSTEM.

DOMMINANT LIFEFORM: HUMAN.

EARTH

Espionage probes sent to a planet found with sentient lifeforms reveal their home planet is named 'Earth', and they call themselves 'Humans'. We have given their star the name 'Solaris'. They have given our sun a name, not knowing we even exist. We have adopted their name for our sun, Alpha Centauri. Accordingly, we have named our species Centaur. From now on, the galaxy shall respect the Centaur name.

Since then, smarter, faster probes have been sent on spy missions to Solaris for data collection. Earth was once a beautiful, serene place, with blues meeting with green and brown, surrounded by wispy white clouds. But now, 4500 years later, they have outgrown the beautiful sphere in population and industry.

The once blue oceans are now a dull gray green toxic sludge. The Humans had taken all of their land space, and moved to the water. By this time, they had several space stations, and were researching terraforming techniques for use on other planets and their moon. Significant strides in terraforming were made, and within 40 years the moon was fully populated with mines, a war base, and their workers.

MARS 

An ancient civilization (Humans call them Romans) had many gods. One of these gods was named Mars. This god was the god of war. The planet was named after this god, and now its name is well suited for its purpose. Mars, basically, is a massive war base. This planet houses the largest collection of bases in Solaris, and likewise, they are staggeringly well protected. The only things besides war bases on Mars are shield generators and the massive fusion power plants that supply power to the planet. None of our conventional weapons could be able to punch through the shield. War scientists believe the only way to destroy the shield would be to send probes armed with large bombs to destroy the power plants and reactors. All supplies are shipped in. If supplies were to be cut off, this planet would cease to operate, save for the fusion reactors, which could continue operations on for months.

VENUS 

Venus was once a harsh, stormy environment. Terraforming has transformed it into a very beautiful place, much like Earth once was. The sulfuric acid has been filtered from the atmosphere and used in weapons productions and research in other areas. It was a pristine environment, until the humans started living there.

Note: human behavior.

Humans can be compared with a virus. Slowly but surely infecting and destroying their own solar system for their own self gain. They enslave each other to build their housing and factories. They are highly aggressive when provoked, and rather paranoid of each other with little or no reason.

When the Humans discovered a sentient alien species living under the surface of the frigid ice planet Pluto, they attacked with no reason. An amazing war was fought, but the Humans proved victorious when the alien species rocketed a colony ship into space and self-detonated Pluto, turning it to a ball of dust and ice. A Human fleet later destroyed the ship. Within hours, Human recycler ships were collecting the cloud for its resources.

MERCURY 

Scans indicate that Mercury, the closest planet to the sun in the Solaris system, is completely uninhabitable due to its close proximity to the sun.

ASTEROID BELT 

Separating Mars and a planet named Jupiter was once a large, thick belt of asteroids, but Human harvesting has rendered it to a relative few chucks of rock.

JUPITER 

Jupiter is the largest planet in the Solaris planetary system. Due to its size and distance from the sun, it emits more light and heat that it receives from the sun. Ominous and awe-inspiring, the gravity and electrical field of this planet prove fatal to any ship.

The planet itself is almost useless, however, one of its moons, Ganymede, has been made into a security outpost. Security from what is uncertain. This moon is covered with ice surrounding a rocky core, giving a purple tint.

SATURN 

Saturn is a large, ringed gaseous planet. There is no Human presence here. Either they don't have a use for the planet itself or they haven't figured out a way to do something for it.

Its rings, on the other hand, are being harvested for the precious metals and crystals found in the rocks and ice composing them.

URANUS/NEPTUNE 

Uranus and Neptune are remarkably similar, both being composed largely of hydrogen, helium, and methane gasses, and good planets for harvesting, which is the only activity occurring at these two locations, although scans are unable to penetrate the thick clouds, possibly hiding ships. Gasses harvested are sent to Venus and Earth for processing.

**PLUTO**

Destroyed. See note on behavior.

Pluto had one moon, Charon. When Pluto was destroyed, Charon had no gravitational field to orbit around, and was thusly flung into space. Trajectory patterns show a path straight into Jupiter. Expected impact: 4 months.

**----URGENT----**

**UPDATE**

**----URGENT----**

A Human fleet near Venus has intercepted one of our espionage probes. Flight data and return coordinates have been captured. Scans indicate the Humans now know our location, and a sizeable fleet is now inbound. Arrival time: 5 days. A fleet of our own stands prepared for defensive measure, if need be. Conflict is a last resort. If the Humans wish to attack, then we shall respond accordingly. The Humans are a virus, and, if need be, we shall be the antidote.


End file.
